Spies to Babysitters
by Risa Vargas-Rome
Summary: When four spies from around the world get the biggest mission of their lives, taking down Reaper. The evil, and powerful organization that teaches orphans to become assassins, and kill powerful figures around the world. But they're also in need of a cover. Then one day they found a work ad for nannies. Nannies? Spies? Who would guess? Spy AU, human names used. Genderbends used.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia, or Nyotalia. If I did….. You don't want to know…..**_

Arthur Kirkland, or Earl Grey, is one of the best spies in the Europe. He's taken down 26 secret organizations, saved thousands from impending danger, and even makes some great tea while he's at it. He's gentlemanly and slightly smaller than the average male, but he uses it to his advantage. Who expects the calmest and, in some cases, smallest man in the room to be a spy? One weakness? He can't really cook, and don't believe him when he says it tastes divine. We don't want your stomach pumped, you'd miss the story.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, or Carnation, is also one of the best spies in Europe. He's took down a few big drug dealers, taken down 17 secret organizations, and helped take down some famous Mafia bosses. All with his signature smile on his perfectly tanned face. One weakness this guy has? He's a bit of an airhead, and smiles a bit too much, but that just adds to his charm. It's also a bit of an advantage for him, since it makes him look harmless.

Madeline Williams, or Maple leaf, is one of the best female spies in North America. She's taken down 60 corrupt companies, exposed 45 conspiracies, and has eyes like an eagle (her glasses are for cover purposes, she doesn't really need them). She's the best sniper in the system and her favorite weapon is her prized Canadian C3A1 (Parker-Hale M82), but without the scope, of course. She loves that sniper rifle like it's her own kid. Her greatest weakness, and strength? She's silent, stealthy and doesn't speak very loud. Great for missions, terrible for socializing.

Vash Zwingli, or Trigger-happy, is another one of the best spies in Europe. He has an (unhealthy) obsession with guns and could shoot down a plane's engine in one shot. He's a sharp shooter, but tends to shoot **too** much. He's taken down three famous Mafia bosses, 17 drug trafficking organizations, and still somehow is able to be cheap as hell. His biggest weaknesses? Having a trigger-happy attitude (hence the codename), and being cheap. And I mean, _**cheap**_.

These four spies sat down at a small café, La Belle Rose, in Las Angeles, California. They had all gotten a letter from their bosses to meet up at this specific place. They all sat at the same table, considering the place was insanely packed today. Caring less about the people they were siting with, they ordered drinks. Madeline and Antonio had gotten hot chocolate, Vash got a small coffee, and Arthur got a hot tea.

Antonio, being his friendly self and that a pretty woman was seated next to him, tried to strike conversation with Madeline.

"Hola senorita~" Antonio said with his Spanish accent greeting the lovely lady next to him with his signature smile.

"H-Hello…" She said in her quiet voice, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You look very pretty, red looks nice on you." He commented, looking at her red trench coat.

Madeline blushed slightly, even though she was complimented a lot she still wasn't used to it. "….Th-Thank you…" She said, twirling a long light golden lock. She let her hair down today to seem casual, but it seemed that it attracted attention to her.

Antonio grinned. "You're welcome, chica."

Arthur rolled his emerald eyes at the Spaniard as he sipped his tea. 'Ridiculous.' He thought. 'And where is that bloody man with the mission file?' He wondered impatiently, a bushy eyebrow twitching slightly.

Vash drank his coffee in peace, but in the inside he was very aggravated. He always hated the stupid wait for the mission. Why couldn't they just give it to them right away? No real harm in that, is there?

About fifteen minutes had passed, before the waiter came back. He had a small manila file under his serving plate and he "_forgot_" it at their table. All four reached for the file, then noticing the others' hands they all retracted theirs at the same time.

"Well… this is… awkward…" Arthur whispered under his breath.

"I-I guess we're partners….." Madeline said, with a small smile. She knew the American FBI well enough to know that if the file was for only one of them, they would have made sure that they were alone to receive it.

"Si, I guess." Antonio said, after thinking about it. It made sense.

Vash however frowned at this revelation. "I don't like to work in groups." He said slightly angry. "And that ass knows perfectly well." That last sentence came out coldly, making the other three shiver slightly.

"Oh maple…" The only female at the table whispered quietly, looking at the ground scared as hell.

_**If you were wondering, I picked:**_

_**England/Arthur as one of the spies because of James Bond XD and that England is famous for detectives and spies!**_

_**Spain/Antonio as a spy because he's got dat charm!**_

_**Fem!Canada/Madeline as a spy because she's my favorite genderbend character, we need a female spy for seduction reasons (if you watch spy movies they always have a hot chick that's like tricky, badass and stuff), and I need a female spy, at least one, in a group or I go crazy.**_

_**Switzerland/Vash as a spy because he got dat gun power! XD I also thought the role would fit him very well.**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed Chapter One! Chapter Two is coming soon~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- If I owned Hetalia and Nyotalia, I would have made Canada louder, and possibly have a large white highlight in his hair. Just for no reason.**_

The four simultaneously checked their letters for clues about where they would stay till they had a cover. After about 3 minutes of searching, they found something written on the back of the letter. In perfect red ink, clearly not from their bosses, read:

"Oakwood Manor, Primrose, good luck."

Oakwood Manor was obliviously the hotel, and Primrose was most likely the name they used.

"So straight forward…" Vash mumbled, reading the four words for a second time.

"That's American's for you." Arthur sighed. "Always so clear, and to the point. Sometimes you don't know if it's a good or bad thing."

After a quick web search on their phones, they found that there was a hotel called The Oakwood Manor. It was a pretty nice hotel near La Belle Rose. About six blocks away to be exact.

After paying for their drinks, the four grabbed the things they had brought along on the plane ride here: a small carry on bag full of about a week's worth of clothing, a small backpack with a laptop and maybe a book or two, and their phones in either their jacket pocket or coat pocket. The mission file tucked safely in Arthur's backpack.

They walked through the slightly crowded sidewalks, the Mid-August sun beaming down at them. Madeline, with her red trench coat loosely covering her shoulders, wondered something for a bit before voicing it to her new team mates. "What will we do when they see a girl rooming with three guys and become suspicious?"

The other three paused for a few seconds before saying in unison, "We wing it."

Madeline sighed. "As I thought."

The small group, made of three young men (Antonio, Arthur and Vash) and one young lady (Madeline), walked through the nice hotel lobby, smiling, joking, and pushing each other slightly. When they were at the front desk the woman, looking about 25, behind it smiled a fake smile hearing people coming towards her.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" She asked with fake cheeriness, not looking up from her computer.

"Sí, chica." Antonio said with a smile, his rich Spanish accent made the desk lady look up at him and blush slightly. "We have a reservation for one of your rooms."

She nodded, the blush still on her face. "W-What's the name?"

"Primrose." Arthur said to her, his British accent almost made her melt. She typed a few things into her computer, the blush becoming redder.

"Y-Yes! I have you right h-here! The nicest room we have, as asked for." Then she finally noticed Madeline, and instantly felt extremely jealous of her. "Would you like an extra room for the lady?" She asked, typing things on her computer, while she was glaring at the blonde. She hoped to hear a yes, but got a completely different answer.

"No." He said. The desk lady's glare hardened and she was about to say something, but Arthur interrupted her. "My _sister_ is pretty comfortable around my friends by now, so I'm sure if father only reserved one room, she wouldn't mind sharing a room with us." He turned to Madeline who was smiling and holding Vash's arm in a friendly manner, as if she wanted to make sure she wasn't lost on the way here. "Isn't that right, sis?"

The blonde nodded, pushing up her red glasses slightly. "Of course!" She said loudly (or at least as loud enough to be heard) and happily in a convincing British accent. Antonio put an arm over Madeline's shoulders in a friendly gesture, while Vash put his hands in his sweater pockets, glaring at the floor. He was still pissed from before, but it looked like he was annoyed with his happier companion and the blonde clutching his arm, which helped with the facade.

After mentally scolding herself and blushing wildly in embarrassment, she smiled apologetically at Madeline and gave each of them a key card. "Your room is on the 6th floor, door number 239. Enjoy your stay at Oakwood." She said with a wink towards Arthur. Arthur smiled politely at her, while in the inside he shivered slightly. The four thanked her, before going to the elevator.

When they all entered the hotel room, they were slightly overwhelmed by the small hint of Jasmine air freshener. The room itself was very nice. It had a marvelous kitchen, a spacious parlor, and a large bedroom with two beds. They made a silent agreement to figure out the sleeping arrangement later. They put their luggage in the bedroom, took a quick shower and then got comfortable in the parlor, putting on the large flat screen T.V.

After a small while of just watching television, Madeline finally realized something as she pushed up her red frames for the second time in the hour they've been here. Then she blushed, embarrassed. "O-Oh, I-I'm sorry! I still don't know any of your names!" She said in her normal tone of voice.

Antonio smiled. "It's ok chica! Now that we're settled, and relaxed, we can properly introduce ourselves."

Arthur nodded. "That's true. Would anyone like to go first?" He asked. When no one spoke up, he sighed. "Alright, I guess I will…" He cleared his throat and began. "Uh… Ello, my name is Arthur Kirkland, and I come from London, England. It will be a pleasure to work with you all."

Antonio went next. "Hola, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, just call me Tony! I come from Madrid, España and I'm very happy to be working with you!"

Then Vash. "I'm Vash Zwingli. I'm from Bern, Switzerland, and if you touch my stuff expect a bullet up your ass." That last part made the three shiver slightly.

And finally Madeline. "W-Well… a… B-Bonjour, I'm M-Madeline Williams, b-but just call me Maddie if you'd like. I'm from Ottawa, Canada, a-and I'm excited to be working with you all." She ended her introduction with a small shy smile.

Arthur cleared his throat, getting the other three's attention. "Now Vash, Madeline, and Tony." He started, taking the mission file out of his backpack that was conveniently right next to him. "Let's open it."

After closing all the shutters tight, making sure no one could see them from the outside, and shutting off the T.V. The four sat on the large brown leather couch. They opened the file, and took turns reading it.

It was two documents. The first read:

_Congratulations Madeline, Arthur, Vash, and Antonio,_

_You've been appointed for this job by your bosses for your experience and accomplishments over the years you've been here. And we (The American FBI) have made you a team. Your assignment is to stop Reaper. Reaper is a secret organization that has terrorized the world, they take innocent orphans and turn them into cold hearted assassins. It's your job is to save the children any way you can, and to take this thing down, hard. We've found out that their main base is somewhere in L.A.'s underground, and who might be the ring leaders of this organization._

_The suspects to be the man behind the curtain are on the second page._

_We wish for your success in the completion of this mission._

_Jessica Maranda Storm_

_L.A. Commander of the (American) FBI_

As told, there was a long list of people, and three of them had caught everyone's attention. Since they were the only ones with pictures.

"Jane Baker, Ted Harris, and Daniel Jackson, huh…" Antonio muttered, while looking at their photos and started reading their small biographies as he went.

Jane looked like a normal woman, a little skinny, and maybe a little pale, but normal none of the less. She had long deep red hair that ended at her waist, and light, almost pale, blue eyes that gave him a bad feeling about her. It said she's 26 years old, and is an accountant in a local bank.

Ted looked normal as well, and a lot like an American football player with his slightly wide shoulders and muscular chest. He had bleach blond hair and brown eyes. It said that he's 29 years old, and is an owner of a very successful toy franchise.

And then there was Daniel. He was very tall and not that buff, he had blue eyes that shined happily in that picture, and a big smile on his slightly pale face. He had soft looking black hair that was long and slightly curly at the ends. It said that he's 20 years old, and he owns a clothing store in downtown L.A.

"I don't like them." Maddie muttered. "Not one bit, if they're doing this to kids I won't forgive them." Vash nodded at her statement.

"Children shouldn't be treated like that." Arthur's word were laced in anger. "No one should."

"Wait…" Tony muttered while he looked at the letter again, catching the other's attention. "There is a P.S." He said, pointing to the bottom of the document.

"P.S. You have the hotel room for a week, I expect you to get a cover by then and for the four of you to get your own place to live. I have trust in you~." He read.

After Tony read it, they took turns reading it again. The four looked at the P.S. in bewilderment for a few seconds before they fully processed it. "We have to get a job!" The four yelled in unison, before going on their job search.

_**Oh Post Script! How I love you when I need you w**_

_**This is actually longer than I originally planned ^ ^; which I think is a good thing…. But I'm not sure…**_

_**Btw, hehe…. I sometimes swear…. A looot…. And sometimes talk…. A loooot…. And sometimes ramble…. A looooooot. *uses a Jeff Dunham reference without realizing it***_

_**Vash & Arthur: Just shut up.**_

_***glares at Vash and Arthur* IN A MINUTE! *turns back to you and smiles* Bye~ until next time~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- If I owned Hetalia and Nyotalia, would I be writing fan fiction about it? Maybe, depends.**_

_**WARNING- SOMEONE HERE LOVES TO SWEAR, AND SOMEONE ELSE JUST LOVES TO SUGGEST THINGS! (Read at your own risk)**_

After two, uneventful, days it was Friday and they still haven't found a single job. The three boys were in the parlor, eyes scanning newspapers (but in Arthur's case, a screen). It's been like that for two days, but this particular day Madeline was still in the bed room, doing God knows what. Earlier when Arthur asked about it, Antonio suggested "Girl stuff?" which earned him a smack in the head by the two blushing blonde men.

"This is soooooooo boring!" Antonio whined. He sat on the hotel couch, upside-down, while he searched through his newspaper. Brown eyes scanning it lazily.

"This is incredibly dull…." Arthur mumbled, looking at the laptop screen blankly. Vash silently agreed as he searched a different newspaper. They've been searching since the minute they processed the P.S. on that letter. How hard is it to find a job in a big city like this?!

"OH MY JESUS I FOUND ONE!" The three heard Maddie yell, and I mean _yell_, from the bedroom. They gave each other a look that said, "This should be good." And got up from their spots in the parlor, into the bedroom where they found the usually quiet Canadian grinning ear to ear. Her light golden hair up in a messy ponytail, and her red laptop in front of her.

"What is it?" Vash asked, eyebrow raised. He voiced the other two's silent question. She proudly pointed to her screen which had this ad on it that read:

_**Nannies Needed!**_

_** I'm in need of a willing group of individuals (three or more would be lovely) that want to be nannies. And can handle a large task. No experience is needed, I just need you to like children!**_

_** I'll give you a place to stay (since you'll be stay-at-home nannies), and you will be paid generously, since I know this is a real challenge!**_

_**All I require is one day with my children to see if you're able to control them and if they like you. I wish you luck!**_

__The address and phone number to try for the job was right under the small paragraph. "Th-This is absolutely amazing..!" Arthur said, breathless. He turned to Madeline. "W-Where did you find this?" He asked her.

She grinned. "A good friend of mine, who works there, e-mailed it to me."

Tony smiled in awe. "Could she give us a good word?" He said the she with uncertainty. For all he knew, Madeline could have guy friends.

Her grin widened. "Yes, yes she can."

After writing down the address, and number, the Canadian called her friend.

"Bonjour? Who is this?" The person on the other end asked, her thick French accent clearly heard.

"Bonjour Franny!" Maddie said excitedly.

"Oh Madeline!" Franny squealed with equal excitement as her friend. "How are you? How has Europe treated you ma chére?" She asked, in her "Do you have a new boyfriend or what?" tone.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Europe was amazing," she said in her "Not today or possibly ever" tone, "and I'm doing fine! Sorry to ask now, when we have so much to catch up on, but I need to ask a favor." She asked hopefully.

There was a short pause. "Of course, ma meilleure amie. What is it?" Franny asked.

The shy Canadian gulped before starting. "A-A few friends of mine from Europe and I-I are in California, L.A. t-to be exact, and th-the four of us need a job…." She trailed off.

"Mmm…" Franny hummed. "You would like me to pull some strings with Mademoiselle Wu, non?" The Frenchwoman asked, and Maddie could just picture her friend's sly smirk appear on her face.

"Oui. C-Can you do that?" She paused for a second before adding, "Pretty p-please with pancakes and maple syrup on top?"

"Are these friends of yours….. Male and single?" Franny asked.

Maddie face-palmed. "Y-Yes, and I-I'm pretty sure… but I-I never really asked them…" She whispered, fearing that the guys could hear her.

"Oh, I'll find out myself. And as for the favor, let's see what I can do."

Maddie smiled. "Thank you so much Franny! I owe you one big time! Au revoir, ma amie!"

"You're welcome, ma chére and au revoir!" Then Maddie hung up. When she turned to her three companions, they kind of looked uncomfortable.

"So….." Arthur trailed off, waiting for Maddie to tell them what happened.

"Franny is going to pull some strings for us. And… um…" She paused for a moment, pondering if she should tell them about her friend's impulse to get a man. She shook her head, thinking better of it. "N-Nevermind."

Arthur looked at Tony and Vash with a questioning glance. The Swiss shrugged while the Spaniard mouthed, "Girl problems?" Then Tony held his head thanks to the hard blow courtesy of Vash.

The next day, at about 8ish to 9ish, Maddie got a call from Franny. Long story short, yesterday when the Frenchwoman talked to Mademoiselle Wu about them, her boss looked very intrigued. After she finished, her boss wanted to see them.

"When?" Maddie asked, very surprised by how fast she called back.

"1:45 PM, today." Franny said, serious as serious could get.

"W-Wow..." Maddie muttered.

"Mademoiselle provided a car for you, and once I get the address to your hotel, he will be there in about two hours. Since L.A. traffic sucks, and your driver is a LAZY ASS!"

Maddie heard a distant, "Shut up Frenchie!" and held in a giggle.

"His name is Alistair, he has bright red hair, he's rude, and is probably smoking by the time you find him. You can't miss him." Franny described. Maddie thanked her than she gave her the address, and exchanged small talk a little later the phone call ended. When the Canadian told the Europeans what was happening they were shocked, but none of the less tried to look presentable as well as comfortable. They were going to take care of children.

When they all gathered their stuff, it was about 30 minutes before the man with the car was expected to arrive. The four went to the lobby, gave their key cards back to the front desk, and walked out of the hotel. When Maddie checked the time again, it was about 5 or so minutes until he was expected to arrive.

"Why don't we search around? Maybe he came earlier than we expected." Antonio suggested, but Arthur didn't hear him.

The Brit saw a red headed man, about 6'3", in a fancy black suit without a tie. His white dress shirt's first two buttons undone. He had a black cap under his right arm as he leaned on the black SUV behind him. He was smoking a cigarette and watching people pass by him with a bored expression. Like he was searching for someone in particular to take his interest.

The Englishmen couldn't believe his eyes. "Alistair?" He asked, walking over to him.

The red head, hearing his name, looked away from his people watching to stare at who ever interrupted him. When the same emerald green eyes stared back at him, he paused for one good minute. "Shit..." He muttered under his breath, a thick Scottish accent accompanying the swear. He stopped leaning on the car and straitened his posture to glare at Arthur. "What are you doing here you little runt? I thought you were supposed to be with Dale, the twins, and Peter. You know, in the U-fucking-K."

Arthur frowned. "How rude, is this how you treat people you haven't seen in six years?"

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Its only been 5 years and 11 months. Can't you do simple math, Iggy?"

Arthur's cheeks reddened. "My name is Arthur not Iggy!" He yelled, frustrated.

Alistair smirked. "Calm down, I thought 'gentlemen' don't let their tempers get the best of them." He teased, easily getting a glare from the shorter male. They argued like this for about 20 minutes. Ah! Brotherly love!~

After about 8 minutes more of them yelling about, Maddie recalled the description Franny had told her about their driver, and, in curiosity, tapped Alistair's arm shyly.

When he felt a light tap on his arm, he looked down to find the small Canadian girl. "What is it lass?" He asked, eying her curiously.

"D-Do you happen to know a Frenchwoman n-named Francine Bonnefoy?" She asked, her gaze focused on a crack in the ground.

Alistair frowned. "How could I forget? The woman is the embodiment of a fucking demon." He paused. "That reminds me, I came here to pick up a lass named, Madeline, apparently she's that she-devil's friend." He scowled. "If I know that fucking witch, her friend could be just as perverted as her. And she brought three _more_ friends with her. What joy, four possible perverts are going into the house..."

Maddie sighed. "I-I'm Madeline... Madeline Williams, n-nice to meet you..." She kept her gaze on the pavement, and she put her hands behind her back.

Alistair felt like a fucking dick. I mean, who wouldn't when you just accused a nice looking girl as a possible pervert, and not even knowing it. Shit... How the fuck was he going to fix this? The Scotsmen just sighed.

"Uh... S-Sorry about that.." He muttered, than he finally noticed Antonio and Vash. "And I'm guessing that tan guy, the other one, and my brother are your friends.." Maddie nodded.

Yup, total Dick-ville. He took one last puff of his almost forgotten cigarette before he dropping it and stomping on it. "I'll put your bags in the back." He said, not looking anyone in the eye as he opened the trunk of the car.

After their bags were in the trunk, the four arranged that (since there wasn't enough room for all of them in the back) Maddie be with him in the front, while the other three stayed in the back seat. When the three men filed in the back he closed the door than opened the door for Maddie. She quietly thanked him before he closed the door for her.

When he knew they couldn't hear him, he mumbled about two dozen colorful words before disappearing into the driver's seat. After starting the car, he drove straight into L.A. traffic, and into an really awkward two hour car ride.

_**NOW TO TRANSLATE LA FRENCH!**_

_**ma chére- my dear (feminine)**_

_**ma meilleure amie- my best friend (feminine)**_

_**non- no**_

_**Oui- Yes**_

_**The story is (finally) starting to unfold~ And we have two new characters:**_

_**Francine "Franny" Bonnefoy/Fem!France**_

_**Alistair Kirkland/Scotland**_

_**Next chapter your going to meet A LOT of new characters, and some very... interesting ones... as well...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, hello~ I just want to thank B. T. Emmett for reviewing :3 When I saw someone reviewed I literally started getting giddy. You made my day, thank you. NOW TO THE DICLAIMER!**_

_**Disclaimer- I've been saying this for 3 fricking chapters. ME. NO. OWN. HETALIA. If I did, it would be a yaoi series. I also don't own Battlefield 4, nor do I actually own the game. NOW ON TO THE FIC!**_

_**WARNING- swearing, that's pretty much it.**_

__A woman about 23 years old she, finally, got off the phone. Her long perfectly golden hair up in a stylish and work functional bun, and blue eyes scanned the hall way carefully searching for a certain gardener. This was Francine Bonnefoy.

After not finding the red headed, foul mouthed man, Alistair. A smile formed on her flawless face. "Yes! He's gone!" She said happily, as she did a small victory dance, she heard a large boom from the living room.

She paused, then cursed. She ran through the long and spacious hallway to two large wood doors that lead to the living room. She slammed the doors open. "What is going on here?!" She screamed.

The silver haired teen and brunette who were yelling at each other, stopped the instant they heard Francine. The two dark brown haired teens that were rolling around on the floor fighting, stopped for the same reason. A boy with platinum blonde hair who was chasing after the tallest girl in the room stopped as well, while the girl with the same platinum blonde hair ran to Francine.

"Francine!" She said, as she tackled her to the ground with a hug of gratitude. Her thick Russian accent very clear in her voice. "Thank god you are here!"

The Frenchwoman gently pulled her off of her, then helped her and herself off the floor. "Anya, what happened?" The blonde asked, her blue eyes looking seriously into the others royal purple ones.

"Brother Sadik and Brother Heracles fought. I do not know why, but they did. They knocked down coffee table." Anya pointed to the turned over maxi-glass coffee table, that the Mademoiselle bought so that the children couldn't break it. Easily at least. "Sister Julia and Little sister Anneliese just yelled at each other, they did not throw things today. Then when I was hiding from Little brother Nikolai, he knocked down door," she pointed to the other door, or what was left of it, that led to another part of the huge house, "found me, and started to chase me."

Francine sighed. "How I'm I going to explain this to your mère?" She whispered.

"Do you have to?" The silver haired girl whined. She had a thick German accent. "You can't just, you know, let this one slip?" She pleaded with her crimson eyes.

The brunette next to her rolled her lavender eyes. "I think Mutti would notice the pile of wood and the missing door, Julia." She said matter-of-factually to her albino sister. She had a German accent as well.

"Shut up Annie. You talk like an old lady and you're only twelve." Julia said in the same tone 'Annie' used with her.

"My name is Anneliese! Not Annie! And that just means I'm more responsible than you are. If I didn't know you, I would think you were twelve instead of _sixteen_." They stared arguing again, and the others just ignored them for now.

Francine waked over to the two dark haired guys that where quietly arguing while they flipped the coffee table to its original position. Anya followed after her in fear that she would be alone with Nikolai.

"Heracles." Francine said. The slightly shorter of the two stopped quietly arguing with the other teen to look at the Frenchwoman. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and olive green eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Francine?" Heracles asked, as he rubbed his eyes. Arguing exhausts him. He had a Greek accent, but you couldn't really hear it over his tiredness.

"What did you two argue about this time?" She asked, her arm being held tightly by the Russian girl that was about 2 inches taller then her. She could just feel Nikolai stare at her from afar, and it was freaking her out to no end.

"I beat him in Battlefield 4." The tired teen replied.

The taller boy or, though process of elimination, Sadik frowned. "You did not beat me, I would have totally kicked your Greek ass in that video game, if you hadn't cheated!" He had a Turk accent which was more like he just dragged some syllables too long.

"I didn't cheat!" Heracles argued back. Francine, losing pretty much all of her patience by now, glared at the two. That got them quiet. Almost nothing was scarier then an angry Francine. The only things that scare them more is a very emotional mother, and an angry Anya. Those two are much scarier, trust them.

"You two and Nikolai are to make this whole room beautiful and spotless." The Frenchwoman started. Nikolai heard his name and frowned but didn't say anything. "Nikolai will get one of the spare doors from the basement, he alone will instal it, while you and Sadik clean up the wood and then this whole room. You have 2 hours." When they didn't move, she frowned. "I MEANT RIGHT NOW!"

They all scurried to do what she asked, then Francine turned to the two possibly still arguing girls. She was going to say something, but they weren't there. 'They must have took it outside.' She thought, then sighed. When Nikolai left Anya ran to probably hide again, or harass her little brother Raivis.

She walked out of the room into the hallway, she walked up the stairs to the 4th floor, and knocked on the first door to the right. "Elsa! Are you awake?" The Frenchwoman asked.

"Yeah, Franny." A voice behind the door yelled. "I'm just writing the death of that chick I hate."

Francine, who was used to these kinds of responses, opened the door. Finding her boss/friend, Elsa Wu, at her usual desk, on her laptop typing her newest book. Her black hair in a really bad ponytail, dark brown eyes scanned the screen of her work-top (as she called it) behind black frames, and her slightly tan face moving as she writes.

"Is it the one who everyone says that should have died two books ago?" The blonde asked as she closed the door behind her.

Elsa shook her head. "Kaylee? Heck no, she needs to be here in this book. I'm killing her in the next one." When Francine was behind her, she pointed to a name on the screen. "I'm killing off Hallie."

Franny pouted. "Aw... I liked her."

Elsa grinned as she wrote the gruesome murder. "So did Max, then she called his sister a bitch. And then tried to kill Max multiple times."

The blonde smiled. "But she gave the book that little spice of life."

"Not when she's pretty much been a bitch in the series."

So yeah, Elsa is a mystery writer, and she loves her job. She can write death, and she gets to have pretty good control over what happens. Francine can't deny that this was her friend's favorite passion. Elsa has others, but she loves killing people for some reason, and she's good at it. And I mean... like... wow... Its pretty scary.

"What did you come here for?" Elsa asked Franny as she saved her progress and shut off the laptop.

Franny sighed. "Nikolai broke down a door. Sadik and Heracles fought again. Anneliese and Julia are probably having a big cat fight in the backyard. And Alistair, finally, left to get Maddie and her friends." The Frenchwoman gave her a look that screamed, "Look presentable and help wrangle the children. Please!"

Elsa pouted, as she walked to her closet to get something to wear. Currently, to the black haired woman's dismay, pajamas aren't going to cut Franny's high dress standards. "I'll get Feli, Lovi, Ravis, and Hara." She announced.

Francine smiled. "Alright, I'll notify Elizabeta who to help get into the living room." She said happily. "Remember, you can't wear jeans~!" She heard a heavy and lazy sigh, before she left the room. She giggled before she went down to the 2nd floor. She checked one of the wall clocks in the hall way. "45 minutes down, three hours and 15 minutes to go." She muttered before she disappeared into another room.

_**Hehe... this chapter was not planned in the slightest~ And this is actually the second shortest so far...**_

_**~TRANSLATIONS~**_

_**mére- mother (French)**_

_**Mutti- mom (German)**_

_**Now the characters introduced and or mentioned:**_

_**Anya Braginski-Wu/Fem!Russia**_

_**Sadik Adnan-Wu/Turkey**_

_**Julia Beilshmidt-Wu/ Fem!Prussia**_

_**Heracles Karpusi-Wu/Greece**_

_**Nikolai Braginski-Wu/Male!Belarus**_

_**Anneliese "Annie" Edelstein-Wu/Fem!Austria**_

_**Raivis Galante-Wu/Latvia**_

_**Lovino Vargas-Ww/South Italy**_

_**Feliciano Vargas-Wu/North Italy**_

_**Hara Saxena-Wu/India (there is no official name for him, so I made one~)**_

_**Elizabeta Héderváry/Hungary**_

_**So I know someone is going to kill me... but I added myself in here. And that death comment, is actually what some people have said when I show them the dark things I write sometimes. This chapter was supposed to bring a smile to your face, and I hope it did :3**_


End file.
